


Texts and Distractions

by unlivrebrule



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is not professional, Alec risked Jace's life for his phone, Distracted Alec, Embarassed Alec, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Texty Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlivrebrule/pseuds/unlivrebrule
Summary: Ever since Alec and Magnus are boyfriends, Alec have been extremely distracted by Magnus. Meaning he is always texting Magnus because he can't get enough of his warlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! Sorry if it's like shit, I never do these things. Hope you like it!

Izzy, Alec, Clary, Jace and Simon were all at the table to discuss the upcoming mission. Demons were reported near the coffee shop a few blocks away from the institute.

While they were all busy looking through some images of the demon they assume will be at the location, Alec is busy playing with his phone. 

Alec pretty much was lost inside the screen that he’s using and his hazel eyes showed he zoned out the entire briefing. 

Izzy and Jace suspected Alec was texting Magnus because he pretty much smiled the entire time he was playing with his phone.

Izzy and Jace smirked and almost laughed a little bit when they looked at Alec because he was so into his phone.

Izzy called Alec about five times but Alec still didn’t listen to his little sister.

For the seventh time izzy yelled.

“Alec!”

Alec immediately jumped out his phone and went to reality.

“What?”

“Did you just hear everything we discussed about the mission?”, asked Izzy.

“Um of course I did”, said Alec.

“Then tell me what it’s about”, replied Izzy.

“Why would you even ask that Izzy, of course I know what it’s about. The demons near the coffee shop a few blocks from here”, said Alec.

“I pretty much called you 10 times and you were so into with texting on your phone Alec, I’m pretty sure you don’t know much about this mission”, replied Izzy with a long smirk on her face.  
“Just because I was on my phone doesn’t mean I wasn’t listening”, said Alec with a slightly angry face.

“Whatever you say Alec”, replied Izzy.

 

A few moments later they were all getting ready to go to do the mission. Everyone getting in their gear. Except for Simon of course.

Izzy went to Jace’s room after she was ready.

“Hey”, said Izzy.

“Anything you need?”, replied Jace.

“Nothing. I’m just so worried about Alec you know. He’s been texting for days. And he’s acting like we don’t know that he’s texting Magnus almost every single day. Probably every second. Remember when he hit his head when we went on that mission at the gas station last week? He totally forgot that he’s still in reality. It’s kinda cute though. Because he’s never been so happy with texting on his phone.”, said Izzy with a slight laugh at the end of her sentence.

“I know right!. He’s usually always professional with these things. Remember when he asked us all to focus on briefing before he was with Magnus? Ah good times. But we still have to make him catch up though on this mission. We can give him hints here and there before we go.”, replied Jace.

“Good idea”, said Izzy.

 

“Are you guys ready?”, yelled Alec from the door of the institute.

“Yeah”, said Jace.

As they were heading outside, Alec quickly made his way back to the institute and said he forgot something.

“Just a second”, said Alec before he ran back to his room to grab something.

“Okay we’re good”, said Alec before everyone continued their way.

“What did you get?”, asked izzy.

“Nothing”, replied Alec.

“Alec, you’re a shit liar and you know it”, said izzy.

“Fine, I grabbed my cable and charger”, replied Alec with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Seriously Alec?, you can text Magnus after we finish the mission! What are you guys talking about anyway?”, said Izzy before he grabbed Alec’s phone that he was holding.

“Hey! Izzy this is serious give it back!”, replied Alec while trying to get his phone back.

“Too late bro, you need to focus on this mission”, said Izzy while keeping Alec’s phone in her bag.

“Ugh fine”, replied Alec with dissapointment in his face. 

 

“Why are you repeating this I know about the mission”, said Alec while ignoring everything he just heard.

“You know nothing about this mission and you know it Alec! Now let me finish!”, replied Jace.

Alec rolls his eyes.

“So the demons may have stings and be careful. The venom is something that makes you sleep for a while but it’s not deadly. It’ll fade by the time the person wakes.” said Jace.

“Okay”, replied Alec.

 

“The demons!” yelled Jace while pulling his seraph blade out of it’s case.

Everyone pulled out their weapons. Izzy holds her whip, Clary holding her seraph blade, Alec taking an arrow and dragged it across his bow, getting ready to aim, and of course Simon just used his fangs. Simon didn’t really have to come but Jace said he could help. Only because he couldn’t stop talking so the only way to shut him up was to bring him to the mission as well.

They managed to kill all the demons until another one hid and then jumped on Jace.

“Shit!”, yelled Jace.

Jace pulled out his seraph blade but the demon pushed him thus making Jace’s seraph blade fly into the air and out of his hands.

The gang was running towards Jace to help him. Jace was behind them because he wanted to adjust his bag and weapons. He said he’d catch up to them.

Jace managed to hold the demon a little longer.

“Alec! My seraph blade!”, yelled Jace.

Alec quicky grabbed the seraph blade and getting ready to kill the demon by himself. But he was stopped when Izzy tripped on her boots making her bag flew across his eyes.

Alec reminded himself that his phone was in there and thinking Izzy will probably won’t give it to him after the mission so she can read his texts.

Alec threw the seraph blace to Jace and managed to grab Izzy’s bag.

“Seriously Alec?!”, Jace said with anger.

Alec opened the bag and grabbed his phone while sliding it to his pocket.

Jace came running towards Alec and quickly opened his mouth. But stopped by Alec and his words before Jace could say anything.

“I know Jace, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that but Izzy could read my texts and there is no way I can live with that embarassment”, said Alec with his sad tone that always managed to make him escape out of everyone’s anger.

“Hmmm, I can’t believe you chose your phone over me Alec. Thank God my strong arms could handle that demon. What is so important though about your phone, you could text Magnus when we finish you know?”, replied Jace.

Alec blushed bright red and it was so obvious a person from 10 miles away could notice.

“Seriously Alec? You do know that we all know you’re texting Magnus right? Who else you would be texting? Not me because you moved on already right buddy?”, replied Jace while smirking

“Jace!”, yelled Alec with a face full of embarassment.

Izzy, Clary and Simon came running towards them.

“Alec, what was that all about?”, asked Izzy.

“I don’t want you to look through my texts”, replied Alec.

“Oh my God Alec you are so pathetic!”, said Izzy while laughing.

“You have been really distracted Alec lately”, says Jace.

“So?”, said Alec.

“So, what if we report this to the Clave? Huh Izzy?”, asks Jace.

“You wouldn’t dare”, replied Alec.

“Oh you have no idea”, said Jace.

“Please guys don’t tell anyone about this. Mom will kill me”, Alec says while begging to his siblings.

“We wouldn’t tell anyone Alec”, said Izzy.

“Oh my God by the angel Izzy thank you”, replied Alec.

“But...”, says Izzy.

“Oh God no”, Alec says while having a terrified face formed.

“Show us your texts with Magnus”, asks Izzy with a giant smile.

Everyone agrees with Izzy’s plan. Jace getting ready to reach for Alec’s phone.

“No!!!”, yelled Alec.

Alec started running away from them. But Jace and Izzy managed to outrun him and tackled him to the ground while laughing.

“Cmon Alec let us see”, says Izzy.

“Please guys don’t do this”, Alec begs.

“What is there to hide anyway huh bro?”, Jace replies.

Jace slides his hand in Alec’s pocket and unlocks the screen.

“Relax Alec we won’t tell anyone”.

Izzy, Clary and Simon rushes to see what Alec has been hiding all this while.

Alec sits on the ground while getting ready to deal with the embarassment later. His cheeks flushed bright red when Jace starts reading. He could’ve grabbed his phone right there and then but he knew that this should never be hear by the Clave.

[11:29PM] Me: Hey babe :)  
[11:31PM] babe: Hey gorgeous   
[11:31PM] Me: Babe I’m really tired from the mission :((((  
[11:32PM] babe: Come here then, I’m sure you won’t be anymore ;)  
[11:33PM] Me: I’ll be there in 10, wait for me okay?   
[11:34PM] babe: Always darling

“Huh so that’s why you weren’t in your room when I checked”, says Jace while laughing.

Alec groans while he rolls his eyes.

[9:07AM] Me: Thanks for the breakfast baby  
[9:07AM] Me: And last night hehe I enjoyed it  
[9:07AM] babe: Anything for you my dear angel  
[9:08AM] babe: Still up for dinner tonight?  
[9:08AM] Me: Of course Magnus  
[9:09AM] Me: Oh and uh I wanted tonight to be special  
[9:10AM] babe: And what would that mean darling?  
[9:10AM] Me: Just wait for tonight okay babe?   
[9:11AM] babe: As always my dear Alexander. Now go kill some demons  
[9:11AM] Me: Hehe, love u Magnus  
[9:12AM] babe: I love you too my dear Nephilim

“Awh Alec no wonder you were down to go shopping with me”, Izzy says in awe.

“You guys stop it”, Alec asks.

“Nope”, Jace says while scrolling through some more of Alec’s texts.

Alec tried to make the most saddest face he can ever think off. His hazel eyes illuminated with the sunlight and his eyelids almost rimmed with tears.

“Fine, but we do need to see the texts with Magnus this morning”, says Jace.

“Oh God Jace anything but that”, Alec says while being shocked.

“Well then that’s why we need to see it”, Jace says with a smirk.

[8:02AM] Me: Good morning baby :))  
[8:05AM] babe: Good morning Alexander   
[8:08AM] Me: Hold on okay babe I need to take a shower  
[8:08AM] babe: Okay Alexander  
[8:45AM] Me: Hey baby I’m done  
[8:50AM] babe: Have you had your breakfast yet darling?  
[8:51AM] Me: No :(((  
[8:52AM] babe: Please have your breakfast Alexander I don’t want you to be tired when you go and kill demons   
[8:53AM] Me: Okay Magnus  
[8:53AM] Me: I like it when you make sure I’m okay :)))) it’s really cute  
[8:53AM] babe: Well Alexander I’m your boyfriend it’s my job to make sure you’re okay   
[8:53AM] Me: Hehehehhehe  
[8:54AM] babe: Alexander you’re so cute yknow  
[8:54AM] Me: :3  
[8:54AM] babe: Go and eat Alexander, and then you can tell me how your morning went :)))  
[8:55AM] Me: Okay babe   
[10:02AM] Me: Hey baby :)  
[10:02AM] Me: Just had breakfast   
[10:02AM] babe: How was it darling?  
[10:02AM] Me: Hm just the usual. Bread eggs orange juice. I like your breakfast better :(  
[10:03AM] babe: Oh Alexander you make me blush  
[10:03AM] Me: I like it when u blush. U look cute  
[10:03AM] Me: Really cute  
[10:03AM] babe: Awh Alexander how sweet of you  
[10:03AM] Me: Not as sweet as you babe :)  
[10:04AM] babe: Woah Alexander I didn’t know your flirting has come to this level  
[10:04AM] Me: Learned it from u baby  
[10:04AM] babe: :))))  
[10:04AM] babe: R u coming tonight?  
[10:04AM] babe: Takeouts and movies on the couch? :)  
[10:05AM] Me: Of course babe  
[10:05AM] Me: The couch should be smaller you know  
[10:05AM] Me: So I cuddle you more :)  
[10:05AM] babe: Alexander you flirt  
[10:05AM] babe: There’s a bed you know  
[10:05AM] Me: Hehe   
[10:05AM] Me: It’s not enough :((  
[10:06AM] babe: Hopefully tonight is enough ;)  
[10:06AM] babe: Come at 8 okay?  
[10:06AM] Me: Oh I sure will ;)  
[10:06AM] babe: Oh Alexander   
[10:06AM] babe: I need to handle some clients, text you later okay?. I love you Alexander :)))  
[10:06AM] Me: I love u too Magnus 

Izzy, Clary screams in awe while Jace and Simon made themselves look like they wanted to throw up.

“I hope you guys are satisfied”, Alec says with anger.

“Oh my God Alec I didn’t know you had it in you!”, Clary comments.

“Do not talk about this to anyone. And you guys didn’t see anything”, Alec says.

“Oh trust me, we’ve seen enough”, replies Jace.

 

“Magnus! I’m here”, Alec says while he entered Magnus’ loft using the key Magnus made him.

“Alexander! I missed you!” Magnus says while giving Alec a quick kiss on the lips. Alec kissed him back with everything he has.

“You know, at the mission just now, they read all my texts that I sent you”, Alec says while resting his head on Magnus’ chest as they lay on the couch.

“Seriously?”, Magnus asks Alec while stroking Alec’s hair in between his fingers.

“Yeah, that was probably the most embarassing moment I had in my entire life. And they threatened me by reporting to the Clave that I was distracted”, Alec confesses.

“Well, were you?” Magnus asks.

“Yeah, but only because you were too precious to be ignored” Alec closes the space between his body with Magnus.

“Alexander I am so sorry if I distracted you from your job” Magnus apologizes.

“That’s okay Magnus. I like talking to you. On the job or not. It makes me feel good. You make me feel good Magnus. I don’t wanna lose that”, Alec says before he kisses Magnus like he never kissed him before.

“I love you Alexander”

“I love you too Magnus”.


End file.
